Little Tramp
Little Tramp is a musical based on the life of Charlie Chaplin. Cast 1971 Studio Cast *Peter Duncan - Charlie Chaplin *Richard Harris - Old Charlie *Leonard Kirby - Young Charlie *Petula Clark - Hannah Chaplin *Lea Salonga - Oona O'Neill *Johnny Logan - Sydney Chaplin *Jonathan Rudoe - Young Sydney *Mel Brooks - Mack Sennett *Tim Curry - Tippy Gray *David Pomeranz - Fan Club President *Mel Smith - Mr. Blackmore *Treat Williams - J. Edgar Hoover Plot At the 1971 Academy Awards ceremony in Los Angeles, an 82 year-old Charlie Chaplin is about to receive a special Life Achievement award. 20 years earlier, Charlie had been barred from re-entry into the United States on the grounds that he was a Communist. Charlie looks back at his life. His mother, a failed music hall performer, trying to make ends meet to support little Charlie and his older brother Sydney, reminds her sons that they have something more than mere material possessions. Not able to support her children, Hanna Chaplin is taken to the workhouse. The boys try selling their old clothing on the streets but there are no takers. Hungry and heartbroken, Sydney tries to cheer things up while the Charlie of 1971 rejoins them. When Sydney joined the Navy, Charlie is left to fend for himself. Determined to help his mother, Charlie joined a dance troupe called "The Eight Lancashire Lads", but his mother's condition worsens and she is placed in an insane asylum. Dodging truant officers, Charlie sees a sign, "Blackmore's Theatrical Agency" and barges into the agent's office. Now grown up and a consummate English Stage comedian, Charlie is discovered by filmmaker Mack Sennett and signed to a contract at Keystone Studios in California. Sennett's style of "pie in the face" comedy is different from Chaplin's slower, more deliberate style, and when Charlie tries to assert his ideas, Sennett gives him some strong advice. Charlie is relentless. Sennett finally throws up his hands in frustration and gives Charlie a chance. Charlie becomes an overnight sensation. Film distributors, fans and theater owners can't get enough of him. Charlie opens his own picture studio and he becomes one of the most beloved public figures. One evening, he is visited by a local chapter of Chaplin Fan Club. By this time, Sydney returns as Charlie's personal manager. Getting ready for a swank Hollywood party, Sydney reminisces how far they've come. Back to 1971, Charlie's wife, Oona is instructed by the show's assistant director on how Charlie should play to the camera. Furthermore, a government official then warns her that Charlie should avoid making any political comments. Oona is incensed. The story returns to the 1920s. Charlie's career and personal life are at a low point. His mother just died, and he just underwent two bitter divorces. He is overworked, reporters are on to him and to make things worse, talking pictures are threatening his artistic survival. Nonetheless his success continued, and Charlie revisits England to attend a Royal Premiere of City Lights. He wanders through his old neighbourhood and is stunned that injustice and poverty still exists. In an effort to improve such degenerate conditions, he decides to speak out on behalf of the Russian War Relief. He contends that it's no concern whether or not these people are Communist, they're being slaughtered by the Nazis. After one of his speeches, FBI agent Tippy Gray takes notes and reports his finding to Bureau Chief J. Edgar Hoover. A paternity suit is filed against Chaplin, giving Hoover ammunition he needed. Although a blood test disproves the allegation, the press crucifies him. His fans turn on him and his films are boycotted. Charlie is dejected. He is convinced that it is just a matter of time before his new wife Oona leaves him too. However. Oona assures him that she won't. The Chaplins decided to cruise Europe, but aboard the ship, Charlie receives a cable from Washington stating that in order to re-enter the U.S., he must answer to political and moral charges. Crestfallen, Charlie decided to spend the next 20 years living in Veney, Switzerland. Back to 1971, Charlie is escorted to the stage while deeply regarding what he will tell his audience. Musical numbers *"In America Again" - Old Charlie *"Something No-one Can Ever Take Away" - Hannah, Young Charlie and Young Sydney *"Caviar and Cake" - Young Charlie *"When The World Stops Turning" - Young Sydney and Young Charlie *"Number One" - Young Charlie *"'Less It Ends With A Chase" - Mack Sennett and Charlie *"The Tramp/He's Got To Be Someone" - Oona *"Chaplin Films" - Mr. Blackmore and Company *"Thank You" - Fan Club President and Company *"Heaven" - Charlie and Sydney *"He's Got To Be Someone" (Reprise) - Oona *"Too Many Words" - Charlie *"I Got Me A Red" - Tippy *"There's Got To Be A Law" - J. Edgar Hoover and Tippy *"This Is What I Dreamed" - Oona Category:Stage musicals